Generic transmission systems consist of at least two hydraulic motors that are interconnected by way of a compound transmission, and which drive one output shaft.
DE 39 07 633 C2 discloses a continuously variable, hydrostatic traction drive with a first and a second hydraulic motor which are interconnected in a compound transmission, and drive an output shaft, which is connected to the drive gears of the motor vehicle. In order to drive in different speed ranges, the displacement volume of a hydraulic motor is alterable, and this hydraulic motor can be completely uncoupled from the power flow with the output shaft.
EP 0 483 543 B1 discloses a hydrostatic drive with two hydraulic motors, which are interconnected in a compound transmission, and which drive an output shaft by way of several switchable gear reduction units. In order to drive in different speed ranges, the displacement volumes of the motors are variable, and the hydrostatic motors can be connected to different gear reduction degrees.
The invention is based on the task of creating a hydraulic transmission system comprised of at least two hydrostatic motors that are interconnected in a compound transmission and drive an output shaft, whereby at least one hydrostatic motor has an adjustable displacement volume and the activation of the hydraulic transmission is simply and cost-efficiently executed.